RPlog:A Blast from the Past
Paul Nighman: At this moment, Nighman is looking exceptionally well. He is clean shaven and wearing a crisp white shirt with collar, a high collared dark green jacket with black trim and lining. He has on black breeches and newly polished black boots. Around his neck is a long silver chain with a small amulet, which seems a little battered and very old. He has currently fallen asleep whilst sitting in a chair by the hotel's main doors. An old leather bound book, open in the middle is on his lap, a pair of glasses in his right hand, resting on top of the book. He looks ruffled and quite young and innocent, resting there. Paul_Nighman stretches and yawns, looking groggily at his wrist for the time. His eyes widen at the lateness of the hour, and he sits up, running his hands through his hair, not completely aware of his surroundings yet. Paul_Nighman 's books falls to the floor with a loud thud. Paul_Nighman bends down distractedly to pick it up, examining it for any damage. He pats it gently, as if it were alive, and sets it next to him on the chair. The kid coming down the stairs angles towards the front desk of the lobby, frowning intently to herself. But the jolt of the book make the youngster's head turn, and Shenner pauses, frowning. Paul_Nighman notices that his glasses are missing, and leans down to retrieve those as well. Paul_Nighman grumbles to himself, as the frame has become bent. He carefully begins to manipulate the thin metal, reshaping it to it's previous form. Were she in anyone's line of sight, Shenner might be seen to go decidedly pale. The girl grabs at the railing of the stairs, and, looking slowly more frantic, hastily checks her route -- can she get to the front desk without being spotted? Shenner bolts, as noiselessly as she can manage, towards the front desk; that is accomplished, but the clerk on duty gives the rumpled youngster a raised eyebrow and a drawled, "May I help you, young master?" Paul_Nighman wipes the lenses, looks through them, and puts them away. He then picks up his book and places it back into his satchel. Swinging the bag strap over his shoulder, he stands up and stretches. Shenner grimaces and leans over to hiss to the clerk, "Look... I was up in room" -- and she names a number, producing the key as she does so -- "just, look, tell me if I got any messages, please? Or if you got any messages for a Shenner at all?" Paul_Nighman looking at his watch, decides to head back up for a change of clothes, his eyes idly glancing around the room. The clerk looks Shenner up and down disdainfully, but does check his terminal, and informs Shenner, "Yes, we have a message for you -- Shenner, did you say? From a Jessalyn Valios." Paul_Nighman notices a scruffy looking kid at the desk, and muses that he must have looked almost as bedraggled yesterday. Shenner nods, looking vaguely relieved, and tells the clerk anxiously, "Well, can I see it?" The clerk studies the youngster again. "Can you produce some identification?" Paul_Nighman he frowns slightly as he over hears the name Jessalyn, focusing on the kid more closely. However, the only view is a profile that is slightly turned away at the moment. Paul_Nighman, eyeing the kid curiously, heads toward the staircase, half an ear cocked, just in case ... Shenner scowls, and barks out, "Fine, _fine_," while trying to keep her voice down. The kid ferrets through her pockets, and finally comes up with a battered slip -- her busking permit from Etti IV -- and demands, "Will this do? The clerk casts a supercilious glance at the offered identification, and replies airily, "Very well, Master... Shenner. Your message." And the clerk turns the terminal around so that Shenner might read it. Paul_Nighman becomes convinced that there is something oddly familiar about the kid, but doesn't recall seeing him with Jessalyn. He stalls on his way to the stairs, glancing at pieces of furniture, moldings, etc. Shenner scans the screen quickly, whirls without bothering to thank the clerk -- and can't help but cast a nervous, wide-eyed glance to where the sleeping man had been just a moment before. Shen's green gaze makes a circuit of the room, allowing a glimpse of her thin young face, before the youngster abruptly charges off. Paul_Nighman gets a look at the kids face before he whirls away, and now seems quite confident that he has seen him before, but can't place where. As Shen turns away a flute-sheath dangling off her shoulder might be spotted, and Shenner clutches this with one slim hand as she hastens on scruffy booted feet out of the hotel. Shenner crosses the lobby toward the etched glass front doors. Shenner has left. Paul_Nighman takes a look at the desk, considers asking the concierge, but then realizes that time is of the essence and takes after the kid. Crossing the lavish lobby, you push open one of the etched glass doors and leave the cool confines of the Grand Palanhi Hotel. Palanhi City Square - Palanhi City Even though the Palanhi City Square is a barren area, it is the center of activity for this hot, dry desert capital. A one meter high wall circles the square, providing not only a barrier against some of the blowing sand, but also a place to sit and rest, which few do. People hurry about, scurrying off across the square, rushing to get out of the sun's blistering rays. A tall, wide, box-like object constructed of some type of transparent, reinforced steel, stands alone in the middle of the square. Pathways, half-covered with small piles of drifting sand lead off in all four directions. To the north lies North Road, one of two main passages into the city. Going east, one can reach the Palanhi City Starport as well as a variety of businesses that thrive off the traffic the Starport brings. To the west, Palanhi Road leads to the Palanhi Medical Center as well as Palanhi Security offices. To the south, stands the large and somewhat extravagant Grand Palanhi Hotel, one of the few oasis spots. Contents: SNT Computer Terminal 163 Paul_Nighman looks around, and doesn't see the kid ... then remembers the Black Dragon. You cross the square to the East. Starport Road - Palanhi City Nestled between the two busiest sections of Palanhi City, this portion of Starport Road is like a world apart. Peaceful and tranquil, this area is home to the Palanhi City Security Offices. Occasionally, one can see one of Palanhi City's finest escort a perpetrator into the low, tan building that lies to the South. An unusual sight, two empty buildings, stands to the North. Starport Road continues to the East. The vast Palanhi City Square lies beyond a barrier to the West. Circling the square, a passageway leads to the Northwest, connecting with North Road. Contents: Shenner Jessalyn Paul_Nighman recognizes Jessalyn first and waves broadly to her! Jessalyn: She is a young woman with dark, blazing red hair that constantly falls into eyes the color of Yavin's rainforests; a mass of silken, unruly waves that falls just past her slender shoulders. Her skin is pale and slightly pink along her wide cheekbones, and she seems to be always shoving her hair out of her deepset sparkling eyes. Your evaluation of her pleasant, though not gorgeous, features changes the instant she notices your gaze and flashes you a brilliant, heart-stopping smile. Jessa is dressed in her plain tech uniform, a beige jumpsuit with a high collar and plenty of pockets, with the insignia on her chest indicating her rank of Major. Around her waist is a black leather utility belt. Her hair is held back from her face and clipped behind her head, though stray curling locks continue to fall into her eyes. There is a standard issue blaster holstered to her right thigh, and the fit of the coverall and the shiny black boots on her legs emphasize her narrow waist and the long-legged rhythm of her strides. Jessalyn is strolling down the street, looking quite thoughtful, when she catches Paul's wave and returns it, smiling slightly. Shenner, unaware now that she's been followed out of the hotel, hollers out, "Jess? Hey, Jess!" You say, "Halloo! Jessa! How are things?!" He runs toward you, smiling. Shenner then skids to a halt -- _now_ realizing she's been followed. Jessalyn blinks as the two figures call her name and stops in her tracks, not knowing whom to address first. Finally she lets her gaze rest on Shenner. "Hey!" Paul_Nighman is oblivious to Shenner, eyes only for Jess, he passes the kid and stops short of grabbing Jessa in a hug, but he obviously wants to. Shenner doesn't exactly go _pale_, really -- the shade she turns is more green than white. But her eyes go huge in her face, and she freezes on the walkway at the side of the road, as Nighman passes her. Paul_Nighman smiles broadly at Jessalyn. "I stayed in the lobby all night .. just in case .." Paul_Nighman ducks his head. "Well, actually, I fell asleep by accident, but my intentions were good." A second elapses. Then two. Shenner turns from green _to_ white, then, a pale, tense, angry white. And without warning, she's charging at Paul, a fist beginning to swing towards his jaw in a vicious arc. "You.... _BASTARD_!" Paul_Nighman swings around in surprise Jessalyn seems a little startled as Paul comes up to her so boldly, then even -more- startled at Shenner's outburst. "Shen!" Paul_Nighman is flattened by an unexpected punch coming up from under his chin. He loses his balance and falls backward. Paul_Nighman blinks and gasps, the wind having been knocked out of him from the impact on the ground. He gets to his hands and knees, gasping for air. Quivering visibly with what can only be rage, Shenner stands over the fallen man, fist still lifted, as she rails at him, "YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Paul_Nighman leans backward, still trying to calm his erratic breathing, and rubbing his jaw, which has begun to throb. Paul_Nighman 's eyes take in the kid with a mixture of confusion, anger, and a hint of admiration ... then ... Shenner: To most if not all passing glances, this individual could be summed up as 'young male human', and certainly the walk, stance, and mannerisms seem like those a brash young man would have. The short, spiky cap of dark red hair, with a brief little comma of a forelock over the left side of the brow, is masculine in look, as is the lean, angular build and tallish height. But if this is indeed a human male, it is one with uncommonly delicate features, dominated by large, luminous, and sharply intelligent green eyes... and a closer regard may well reveal to the observer that this human's voice is a shade _too_ high to truly be a young man's tenor -- in fact, it sounds more like a young woman's contralto. This human is clad in blandly unobtrusive garb, the kind you might expect any common laborer or traveler to have on: a simple white tunic with a turned-up collar; a heavy, padded vest of dark gray, with multiple pockets; breeches of a slate-blue hue, tucked into scuffed but serviceable calf-high boots of a neutral tan suede. Over all of this is worn an overlarge brown flight jacket, big enough that it tends to obscure the utility belt at her waist -- and the blaster holster. Paul_Nighman 's eyes widen as he takes in the familiar features, the angry stance, the fierce eyes. His aching jaw drops open and then begins to close and open, like a fish. Softly he mumbles, "Oh my God ..." Jessalyn hisses between her teeth, "Shenner Veery! Stop this!" She lurches forward and grabs the girl by the shoulders from behind. "What is wrong with you?" Shenner shrieks, "Let me GO! Let me go, Jess! The bastard left me on Tatooine and I'm gonna take it out of his hide! LEMMEGO!" Paul_Nighman looks at Jess and then Shen and begins to scramble backward. His face is flush with embarrassment. You say, "Hey, hey! Hold on! Wait up, I can explain ... _really_!" Paul_Nighman looks around in distress and then focuses on Shen's face. "Holy shit, it is you ... how did you ever, I ... when did you, are you okay, I mean, I never meant to, you gotta believe me ... oh god, and a boy at that!" He groans and rolls his eyes at the memory. Jessalyn is stronger than she looks, and she keeps a tight hold on Shenner's arms, brows furrowing in confusion. "Shenner! Listen to me!" She glances over at Paul. "This isn't the way!" You say, "Look, I tried," he shakes his head at the implication of _that_ statement ... "I mean , I went looking for you, to apologize, to explain, I uh, really, I wasn't hitting on _you_ ..." Paul_Nighman , finally standing again, rubs his jaw. "Man, you _still_ pack one hell of a wallop!" "Let me GO, Jess, let me go!" Shenner rages, trying to wrestle free, and at Paul's words she fumes, "_I'm not a boy, you stinking heap of bantha dung!_" Paul_Nighman looks back and forth between Jess and Shen, obviously upset and embarrassed and confused. He looks at Shen, "I am _so_ sorry ...." and then blinks when he hears that ... You say, "What?" Jessalyn digs her fingers deeper into Shenner's arms, straining to hold her back. She looks between the two, baffled. Shenner snarls, "You _forgot_? You forgot after claiming you 'saw through my little game'? After calling me a 'bitch'? AFTER KISSING ME?! YOU BASTARD! LEMMEGO JESS LEMMEGO!" Paul_Nighman looks like he's just been socked in the jaw again. His eyes are reeling with thoughts and implications. Shenner's voice turns hoarse and ragged, and the kid now might well be on the verge of tears. Paul_Nighman jumps back a step and yells "I didn't FORGET! You don't FORGET something like that ... EVER! I just," and he pauses in embarrassment "... I just didn't recognize you off the bat..." Jessalyn slowly turns the girl around to face her, giving her an intense look. "It's all right, Shen. Stop it." Her grip is still firm on her arms. Paul_Nighman sighs. Something seems to snap inside of him. His eyes become sad and his shoulders slump. "Look, I'll have you know that I have never forgotten what I did to you, and will carry the shame of my actions to my death." He walks to Shenner and offers the other side of his face. "Here, you more than deserve another blow." Paul_Nighman braces himself. Shenner is still trembling violently, but her eyes have started turning heated, liquid -- tears. The kid lets out another incoherent snarl as Paul steps nearer, and tries once more to break free from Jessalyn's hold... Paul_Nighman holds his position, staring at the ground, with his jaw extended. You say, "Jessa, let her go, she has the perfect right to beat the tar out of me" Jessalyn shakes her head, whether intended for Shenner or Paul is unclear. She sighs quietly but only loosens her grip slightly. "This isn't the way," she repeats again in a softer voice. "I think we've just had a misunderstanding here.." Paul_Nighman fixes his eyes on the dirt, watching small dust storms blow about his feet. He can't look Jessalyn in the eyes, and he certainly can't face Shenner. He remains still and quiet, his body braced for the impact. "Misunderstanding, hell!" Shenner growls, shakily. "The bastard stranded me..." But her voice is starting to lose some of its rage. Paul_Nighman tenses in response, but he makes no excuses. Jessalyn mutters to herself, rolling her eyes. "Where the hell is Luke, he should be dealing with you two." She sighs tiredly and draws Shenner closer against her. "You're safe now, Shen, and that's all that matters." She gives Paul a questioning look. Shenner, quite abruptly, buries her face against Jessalyn's shoulder. The kid doesn't make much in the way of noise, but it's quite apparent that she's crying in fury. Jessalyn strokes the back of Shenner's head, and finally turns a withering gaze on Paul, one delicate brow lifted. Paul_Nighman looks up at the sound. His eyes narrow with a flash of pain. He rubs his forehead, and looks into Jessa's eyes. He offers no excuse, asks for no understanding. "I am sorry Jessa. Please tell her that again. It doesn't mean a bloody fucking thing, but I am. I, just ..." he obviously doesn't know what to say. His eyes are anguished and defeated. He turns away and walks off, with no particular direction. He turns back for a moment, "And I guess I owe you another apology as well Jessa," and then he heads off again. His shoulders slumped, his gait uneven and dragging, he looks like a man who has just had a world of burdens dumped on his shoulders. He wipes at his face several times, smearing the tears that are beginning to form with an angry gesture. Jessalyn gapes at Paul as he departs, and she looks down at Shenner, frowning. "Now tell me what the hell that was all about?" "I don't wanna talk about it," Shenner mumbles, grumpily. Paul_Nighman stops in front of the academy and tries to open the doors, which remain closed and locked. He shakes them several times and curses them, kicking. Then, resignedly, he walks around to the other side of the building and sets himself down, leaning against the sun warmed wall, his arms across his knees, and allows his head to slump against his arms Paul_Nighman rocks his head back and forth against his forearms. In a very soft voice he mumbles over and over again "Alx was right, Alx was right, Alx was right ..." Jessalyn sighs and finally lets her hands drop to her side. She casts one look over at Paul, then shrugs her shoulders. "Fine, that's just fine. I'm going back to the ship, Shenner." The girl flashes Jessalyn a sudden look of alarm, then, raising her head. Shenner doesn't actually say it, but the 'Don't leave me?!' in her expression is palpably clear. Paul_Nighman sits up straight, seemingly coming to a decision. He stands up and walks over to the metal computer terminal in the center of the square. You see a dirty and dented metal computer casing about 4 feet high. A dust smeared screen is embedded in the top of the computer case and there is a small keyboard below the computer screen. The computer screen glows-- Stella Nigra Transport is a shipping/trading company based in Caspar. SNT will ship goods anywhere you need them to go, we buy and sell merchandise, and we have room for passengers at a cheap price. To find out what SNT can do for you type 'MAIN MENU' Paul_Nighman is frowning at himself. He walks toward the Starport, giving Shenner and Jessalyn a wide berth. He seems a man determined. Jessalyn pats Shenner's shoulder helplessly, not knowing what to say to her. "You can come with me, little one." Paul_Nighman is looking around the Starport, asking droids and the occasional carbon life form if there are any ships taking passengers leaving _immediately_ to _very soon_. To carry over all the noise, his voice is pitched quite loudly. As most of the responses are to the negative, his voice seems to increase in volume as well as anger. You enter the Starport. Palanhi City Starport - Palanhi City A wide expanse of concrete surrounds the main terminal of the Palanhi City Starport. Several service droids are in almost constant motion, their task keeping this section of the terminal clean. Errand droids scurry in and out of the area, either bringing in or taking out the bevy of goods that arrive and leave here on a daily basis. Surrounded by a small steel-mesh fence, a large control tower rises up to the North. To the south, shuttles are being moved in and out of a number of hangars. Nearby, loading ramps lead up to several shuttles. An exit stands to the West. Contents: Artoo STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crusader STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- The Cat's Paw STARFIGHTER: X-Wing -- Skywalker STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon Palahni Bounty Hunter Terminal STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Silver Lotus STARFIGHTER: X-wing -- Dark 1 MailBox CAPITAL: Corellian Gunship -- Spectra Paul_Nighman is looking around the Starport, asking droids and the occasional carbon life form if there are any ships taking passengers leaving _immediately_ to _very soon_. To carry over all the noise, his voice is pitched quite loudly. As most of the responses are to the negative, his voice seems to increase in volume as well as anger. Shenner comes into the Starport from Starport Road. Shenner has arrived. Jessalyn comes into the Starport from Starport Road. Jessalyn has arrived. Paul_Nighman see Shenner enter and stops shouting at a particular droid in mid sentence, his finger still pointing at the plaintively beeping unit. His hand drops limply to his side. He tries to look away, but can't seem to keep his eyes off her. He stares, trying to see if she is alright or not. The young redhead can be seen accompanying Jessalyn into the wide terminal, walking almost meekly beside her. Shen's pale, tense-looking still, but her earlier anger appears to have wilted out of her. Paul_Nighman takes a few steps in her direction, and then stops, certain that his presence will _not_ be welcome, no matter what he might have to say. Paul_Nighman 's eyes follow her intently, his concern evident in his expression, his tightly controlled anger evident in his stance. Jessalyn supports the younger girl gently against her, leading her back to the Black Dragon. She notices Paul and gives him a warning, if sympathetic, glance. Paul_Nighman nods mutely, twitching from side to side with impatience and frustration Shenner is mostly watching her feet as Jessalyn leads her along. Paul_Nighman turns as a droid asks him a question. Loudly he says, "What? No, that is _not_ going to be leaving soon enough. I need something like, today. Isn't there anything?" Jessalyn finally reaches the ramp of the Black Dragon. She pauses there, arm around Shenner's shoulder, and looks down at her questioningly. Shenner, as Nighman's voice carries across the port to her, tenses up, still not lifting her gaze. Paul_Nighman shakes his head at the droid. "No, you don't understand, this place and I, well lets just say we don't agree with one another." The droid chirps. "Is it a question of money?" Paul pulls out a handful. "I can pay for passage, no problem!" Artoo swivels his dome around and bleeps as he turns on. Shenner murmurs, very tinily, to Jessalyn, "Can... we go on the ship, please?" Shen's hand tightens on the flute sheath slung along her shoulder. Paul_Nighman turns and looks at Shen. "Jessa?" he calls out hopefully. Paul_Nighman begins to walk toward them, purposefully, with a grim expression on his face. Jessalyn sighs, shaking her head as she looks back down at her young friend. "It's up to you," she answers softly. "I... I don't wanna..." The kid looks up, as Paul calls again. Then, blushing furiously, she turns and hastens up the _Dragon's_ ramp. Shenner has left. Shenner enters the Black Dragon. Jessalyn starts to say something to Shenner, but as the girl darts up the ramp, she shrugs. Tossing a wan smile at Paul, she turns and follows Shenner up into the ship. Paul_Nighman approaches Jessa, frowning in frustration at Shenner's retreating back. "I know this is a bad time, but can I talk to you for just a moment?" He gives you a pleading look. You say, "I can wait if you need to attend to her first." Jessalyn pauses just within the shadow of the ship, frowning. "What is it?" she asks cautiously. You say, "There are some things that you, she, well that need to be said" Jessalyn pushes a curling lock of hair from her eyes, biting her lip. "Look, Paul, it's up to Shenner. I'm not going to force her to confront you. But..." She hesitates, measuring her words. "But, I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can help." Paul_Nighman scuffs his boot against the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. "Well, maybe it would be easier if I just told you and then you could tell her. I'm sure there is no way in hell that she will want to see me ... ever." Jessalyn frowns more deeply, obviously uncomfortable. "I'm not sure I want to get involved in this," she says honestly, shifting her shoulders. Paul_Nighman looks into Jessa's eyes, traces of anger and frustration showing. "I'm not asking you to be in the middle in any way ... it's just that maybe if Shenner understands what _really_ happened that night, well, I don't expect her to forgive me, but it might make it easier for her - take some of the sting out of the memory. I would just leave if I could, but there aren't any passenger ships leaving any time soon." You say, "Of course, it's up to you ... you know her better than I ... what she can and can't handle ..." Jessalyn runs her hand along the underside of the ship as she listens, her green eyes troubled. "Look...I'll see if I can get her to come talk to you, okay? I can probably talk some sense into her." Paul_Nighman nods. "Yeah, I guess coming from you it wouldn't really count ... straight from the horses mouth or nothing, eh?" He smiles sarcastically. "Okay, I'll wait here," nodding to the Black Dragon's hull. Jessalyn has left. Jessalyn enters the Black Dragon. Artoo shuts off with a faint warble. Paul_Nighman sighs and settles himself against the Black Dragon's hull for a potentially _long_ wait. As always, research has been his balm against pain and his solace in times of trouble. He pulls out his book, puts on his glasses, and continues to struggle with the foreign and ancient text. Paul_Nighman looks up at the Artoo unit. "Sweet dreams little fellow," and smiles wryly. Paul looks at himself and sighs. Currently Nighman looks like he's been roughed up. His clothes are covered with dirt and sand, his hair astray, and there is a pretty impressive shiner that he is sporting on the right side of his jawline. He is leaning against the Black Dragon's hull, seemingly nonchalantly to the casual eye. A more discerning person would see a tenseness about his frame. He is holding an ancient leather bound book on his lap, his eyes screwed up in concentration. He is wearing a pair of ancient glasses, which he occasionally removes to rub his eyes. After a fair amount of time passes, Jessalyn comes out from the hull of the Black Dragon. Jessalyn is walking across the Starport away from the Black Dragon rather quickly, her long legs moving in swift strides. Paul_Nighman looks up from his reading, removes his glasses and squints, then waves weakly at Jessalyn. Paul_Nighman calls out, "Jessalyn!" as she strides past him Jessalyn forces a smile and returns the wave. She stops and gives a distressed moan as he calls her name, looking away. "Yes?" Paul_Nighman notices her response, and lowers his hand. "Sorry, I thought maybe you were looking for me." He puts his glasses back on, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Jessalyn frowns and shakes her head slightly. "I'm sorry, I just haven't had a chance to talk to Shenner yet, she's..." Biting her lip, she glances back towards the ship. "She's preoccupied right now." Paul_Nighman looks disappointed, but nods in understanding. "Well, I can see you are in a rush, so ..." his voice trails off. He coughs, his face a bit red, the bruise standing out lividly on his jaw. He awkwardly fumbles with his glasses, putting them back on and reopening his book Jessalyn sighs quietly, looking ashamed, and approaches Paul slowly. "I'm sorry. I think I've made a mistake here.. let me go back and try to talk to her." Paul_Nighman looks up, and removes his glasses. "No, really, you were right. This is not your problem and there is no reason that you should have to convince her to talk to me ..." Jessalyn only shakes her head again, and then she chuckles. After a moment her brilliant smile appears on her face as something seems to dawn across her face. "No, it is my problem. I know that now." She pats Paul's arm, then turns and hurries back to the ship. Paul_Nighman watches her retreat, his eyes wondering. A grin begins to spread across his face You say, "Damn, but she has a great smile!" Jessalyn has left. Jessalyn enters the Black Dragon. Paul stands for awhile, but as the minutes tick by, he realizes that again, this could take awhile. He sits down again and delves back into his research. Again, a fair chunk of time passes, and Paul begins to find the words on the pages in front of him are beginning to waver. He starts to shut his eyes ... Shenner has arrived. Shenner climbs out of the MDF Black Dragon. Shenner climbs cautiously down the landing ramp of the _Dragon_, and peers out into the port before emerging fully from the ship. Paul_Nighman looks up at the noise, having just started to drift off to sleep. He snaps up and whacks his head against the hull. The girl reaches the bottom of the ramp, and turns around sharply at that -whack- against the hull. Paul_Nighman winces and rubs his head ruefully. He carefully takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes, putting them away. He begins to put away the book and looks up, expecting to see Jess ... when he sees Shenner, he stops dead. You say, "Errr-rr, hello." Shenner stands there tensely, but without her earlier fury. She considers for a moment, then says quietly, "Jess said you were still out here." Paul_Nighman nods and finishes gathering his possessions together. "Yes, I wanted to talk to someone, preferably you, but if you were not willing to see me, then someone else that is close to you. There are things that need to be explained, things I want you to know. I don't expect anything from you like understanding or caring or forgiveness, but I thought you should know the reasons for our, uh, misunderstanding." He rises slowly. "Is there someplace you'd prefer to go to to talk?" The girl takes all that in, staring grimly at you; all she says at last is, "Here's fine. I ain't goin' too far away from the ship if I can help it." Paul_Nighman considers her for a moment. "Do you want to stand, or would you prefer me in the groveling position?" Shenner, already standing, simply eyes the Corellian evenly. "Just tell me why you left me there," she says, voice taut. Paul_Nighman grimaces and rubs his bruised jawline. "It's not that simple. I guess if I had to give you a short answer, it would be; one, I could not find you, and I did look. Two, I convinced myself that you would not want to see me again, let alone board my ship. Three, I didn't think I could bear to have you on the ship after what I had done." He stares at the ground for a moment. "I had a shipment that was late, you were nowhere to be found, and those other arguments became most convincing over time. Insufficiently good reason, I know, but that is the short version." The girl's face remains neutral, as you tell her this, as she takes in the sound of your voice. "And the long version?" Paul_Nighman absently brushes away a swatch of hair that the wind blows over his eyes. "For this, I need to sit." He hunkers down, looking up at Shenner for only a moment, but then averts his eyes, staring at the ground. "Maybe you recall that when you first came on board I was, well, a fairly decent guy? Maybe not. Doesn't matter. What I know you knew, or at least sensed, was that as we neared Tatooine, I became more and more, uh, reclusive and irritable." He idly reaches down with a finger and traces the sand by his feet. "I was coming up on an anniversary, a very personally painful one. When he landed on Tatooine, well, that was the day. As you might recall, I stormed out that night, leaving you in charge of The Bolt. I didn't tell you where I was going, told you it was none of your business." He grimaces at that. "Well, I guess it is now." He looks up at Shenner, his eyes stony. "I went out, found myself a sleazoid bar, and drank myself sick ... mind, body, and spirit." His eyes drop to the ground again. "Well, I wasn't planning on coming back that night, but there wasn't anyplace available that I wanted to stay at .... there were plenty of invitations," he adds, his meaning clear, "but that wasn't something I was in the mood for that night ... " He sighs heavily. "So, I came home, figuring all would be quiet and I would just go to my room and collapse. When I got there, I found you playing around in the cockpit. I know this sounds like a lie, but I forgot about you ... forgot you were on board. I so rarely have passengers. Anyway, when you turned around, you were lit up by the navigation panels ... and your features, your eyes ..." Paul drags in an unsteady breath. "You looked, well enchanting, and I didn't see you at all, I saw someone else, a woman ... that I once ...." He swallows hard, obviously not wanting to continue. "A woman that I once loved," he growls in a rush of air. "Anyway, this woman and I, we had hard times ... she is the reason I have this little "anniversary" ... " As you speak, Shenner continues to watch you, not speaking. Her expression begins to change, though, as your explanation goes on; something of the harshness leaves it. You say, "Anyway, in my stupor I thought that you were her, and I was so angry, and I've been so angry at her for so long, and yet I still love her ... and hate her ..." His voice is close to breaking. Paul takes a deep breath to steady himself. "Anyhow," he finishes brusquely, "I thought you were her, come to fool me again, and that's why I rushed you." As you finish, Shenner is silent for several long moments. When she finally speaks, it is with a much smaller voice: "Okay..." Paul_Nighman looks up into Shenners eyes to try and gauge her thoughts. He slowly rises and extends a hand. "Okay? Truce? Or would you still prefer a whack on the other side of my head ..." he smiles slightly but genuinely. "Then I could have a matching set of scars." His tone is ever so slightly teasing. The girl watches you uneasily as you get up, and eyes that extended hand, clearly weighing your sincerity. It is not a particularly trusting gaze she gives you, but she does allow, "Alright... truce." Her hand lifts to take yours. Slender though hers is, she's got a firm grip. Paul_Nighman nods, his eyes echoing his relief. "Thank you. That is very generous of you." He shakes her hand back with equal firmness. "Now," he says, "I'm sure you probably don't want to keep bumping into me over and over again, and since you are the second red head to cause me to lose my breath, no wait," he adds thoughtfully, "the third, then I think it would be best if I left. As soon as a passenger ship makes itself available, I will take it to wherever and be out of your hair. I don't think this planet and I agree with one another." Shenner, her hand released, studies you a long moment more, then finally says, "If you see a redheaded lady named Alora... stay away from her. She's dangerous." The kid glances into the ship, then back. You say, "Too late" "Oh..." The kid frowns. Then pauses, and adds, "Tell... tell Alx I kinda missed him, maybe?" Paul_Nighman smiles widely. "He kept telling me over and over again that I was being an asshole when I left Tatooine and that I had to go back ... in fact he almost took over the ship once." He smiles at the memory. "I think he missed you alot .. you were the first person who didn't insult him every other minute." Shenner smirks faintly, glancing away. "Yeah. Prob'ly. Ain't really... used to anything else." You say, "Well, I never let anyone else into the cockpit, so you're his first friend after me." That makes the girl blink, staring at you longly. Paul_Nighman flushes at the sudden rush of emotion that clogs his throat. He clears his throat, realizing that he doesn't want to stop talking, but is unsure of what to say. "Uh, could I maybe buy you some dinner or something ....?" Paul_Nighman fidgets slightly as he realizes the implications of his previous statement. Paul_Nighman senses your hesitation ... "It is the very least that I could do, to celebrate our truce." Shenner doesn't smile, but she doesn't quite glower, either. She says at last, "I... ain't sure if we got time, Paul. Luke and the others... we gotta go soon." Paul_Nighman nods, his face showing a flicker of disappointment before he manages to mask it. "Right!" he booms a little loudly. "Well, then I better get going and see if I can't catch a flight to someplace where I'm a little more welcome." He smiles at you wanly. "I'm really glad that we finally met up again, although I'm sorry if it was traumatic for you ... now and then." He picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder. He points a finger at you, "And you have one hell of a right cross, let me tell you!" He smiles and turns to leave. "Safe journey to you and your friends. If you would be so kind as to do me a favor, please let Jessalyn know that if she can spare the time, I'd love to say good-bye to her before she goes?" Shenner flicks you a vague, wan grin... and just nods, slowly. "I'll do that... and... thanks, for gettin' me off Belsavis, anyway..." You say, "Hey, my pleasure .. and up till our little incident, it really was." He says this with a slight tone of astonishment, as if he had only just realized the truth of his words. Paul_Nighman waves good-bye as he strolls out the gateway. You leave the Starport. Starport Road - Palanhi City This section of Starport Road is the heart of the business district of Palanhi City. Filled with businesses from every side of the commercial world makes this a very busy, and very hectic area. The road is protected by the structures that surround it, keeping the blowing sand to a minimum. People from all races hurry in and out of the Palanhi City Starport which lies directly to the East. A variety of businesses, including the expansive Cybot Galactica, stand to the North. Starport Road disappears to the West. Paul breathes a heavy sigh, his face a mix of relief, regret, and a hint of confusion. However, the idea of some dinner after such an unexpected ordeal sounds excellent and he makes his way back to the hotel. As he strolls through the square, it seems a s though there was a certain amount of weight missing from his shoulders now. Blast from the Past, A